Trilby's Notes
Trilby's notes is a part of the Chzo Mythos, taking place chronologically a few years after 5 days a stranger, and nearly 200 years before 6 days a sacrifice. In Trilby's notes, you once again play Trilby the cat burglar, who is put in a position of acquiring an artifact from the DeFoe manor that is located in the hands of an antique trader. Once Trilby makes contact with the tiki however, the hotel turns into a hellish version of its former self, with pixelated blood covering every possible surface. Trilby must traverse between the normal world and hellish realm to figure out what is going on and how to stop it. Gameplay A rapid departure from the rest of the Chzo mythos, Trilby's notes is a game completely reliant on a rather advanced text parsing system, in the same vane as many older, less advanced adventure games. This leads to new and interesting puzzles, which require a more specific input than a mouse click or series of mouse clicks from the previous games. The game also features two other features that no other game possessed, a system of moving between light and dark worlds using pills, and random prophetic visions of the past and future concerning John Defoe, including scenes from 7 days a skeptic, which takes place about 385 years in the future. Cast Trilby After having been caught in the middle of a theft, Trilby is given the opportunity to avoid sentencing by putting in time as a government agent. The reason they want him is because of his connection with the incident at the DeFoe manor a few years prior. He is sent to obtain the tiki from from an antique dealer, the very one used to allow John DeFoe to possess himself. He soon discovers however, that the hotel is more than what meets the eye, and has to travel betwixt the light and dark versions of the hotel to finish what was started at the manor a few years prior. Simone As the only other person alive to recall the events in the DeFoe manor, Trilby decides to pay her a visit, as he reaches her apartment however, he discovers that she has killed herself within the last few hours. Professor Abed Chahal A professor of archeology, he came by possession of the tiki shortly after the DeFoe manor incident. It is also worth noting that Captain Barry Chahal is a likely descendant of him. "The Tall Man" Cabadath Little is known about this black cloaked psychopath, except that he has a tall, gaunt figure, and a penchant for killing. Combined with his almost ghostlike method of floating across the floor, and quadscythe as his weapon of choice, he resembles the grim reaper. Trivia *Trilby's notes is in many ways the oddest game in the Chzo Mythos, being that it uses a more archaic adventure game system, lacks the "(x) days a S(y)" name categorization, and doesn't take places in the established 196 years spaced intervals. Other Games in Series *5 Days a Stranger *7 Days a Skeptic *6 Days a Sacrifice External links Trilby's Notes download page Category:Games Category:Adventure games Category:AGS games Category:2006 games Category:Horror games